


Επιθυμία και Βασιλικός

by Candic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Summary: 现代AU，凯厄斯×邓布利多





	Επιθυμία και Βασιλικός

“你看上去有点心神不宁。”凯厄斯抓起阿不思湿漉漉的长发，把那些凤凰尾羽似的红发捋至后者胸前。  
这好像还是他们第一次一起躺在浴缸里洗澡，阿不思这样想着，脸越发烧起来。“没有……”他含糊其辞道，“只是觉得这么快就把你的画作洗掉有些可惜。”  
虽然不能排除故意转移话头的嫌疑，但阿不思心里的确是为身后的那一大丛白蔷薇感到惋惜的，好歹也是凯厄斯花费整整一个下午才完成的作品，而这片旖旎春色在自己背上不过只存在了片刻光景，就要被尽皆洗去。  
“以后都不会再有了。”凯厄斯用倒上松节油的毛巾将阿不思背后的油彩擦拭干净，打开头顶的淋浴蓬头用热水为他刷洗身子。“你的皮肤完全经不起刺激，已经起上了一层疹子。”  
“什么？！”阿不思也曾见过那些患有皮肤病的人，那些从皮肤上冒出来的密密麻麻的红疙瘩，轻一点的还只是让人觉得难看，而那些严重的，简直是令人作呕，哪怕是看一眼都能将隔夜饭给吐出来。他心里一惊，想要爬出浴缸跑到镜子跟前照一照。但还没等胳膊碰上浴缸的白瓷边，就立马又被凯厄斯拉回了怀里。  
“别看别看！”阿不思一边小声喊着一边从身下的少年怀里挣脱出来，顺着齐胸的水游到浴缸的另一头，后背紧紧贴着墙壁。“你叫卡莉进来帮我擦点药吧。”  
阿不思的身体往后飘去，却推动着水里的涟漪荡向自己，像是羽毛轻轻扫起心里的狂躁。凯厄斯步步紧逼，再次把那单薄的男孩压在身下。“怎么？你就这么怕我么？”  
他当然怕他了！阿不思吞咽着口水，眼睛不知道该往哪里看才好。“是啊，怕你见到我不好看的样子。”  
凯厄斯盯着他好一会，脸上的表情也跟那被打翻画盘似的，十分丰富复杂。过了半晌，他才把头撇向一旁清了下嗓子。“没有不好看。”  
“挺可爱的。”  
“……啊?”  
阿不思没有想到自己竟然会被别人用“可爱”这个单词来形容，他诧异地看向他，恰巧他也正好将头转回来。两个人靠得很近，阿不思甚至都能感觉从对方脸上弹回来的自己的气息。  
一丝暧昧的暖意从他们虚合着的身体中慢悠悠地飘出来。

也许是自己浮了起来，也许是世界沉了下去。阿不思感觉眼前的景象突然产生某种了错位。他看见凯厄斯的身子越俯越低，从腹肌到肩膀到脖颈，最后连那一头丝绸般的铂金长发也皆没入乳白色的水中消失不见。  
阿不思忽然有点怀念那副被他忘在床边的眼镜。但他已来不及去思考其他多余的事情，因为此时此刻，他两腿之间的波涛却在看似平静的水面下越发汹涌起来。   
也许是害怕弄伤自己，也许只是在单纯地调情。总之凯厄斯的速度极慢，先从最顶端开始，微微将头含住，卷起来缓缓舔舐着，像婴儿吮吸母亲的乳汁。吸血鬼的口腔很凉，如同春日初融的雪花，连舌头间那一点点液体都是从自己身上分泌出来的。阿不思浑身发软，像一朵蔫掉的玫瑰不断往浴缸底部滑去。他着急忙慌地伸出手，想要拼命抓住点什么，可四下全都是软绵绵的水流，他身边除了凯厄斯什么也够不着。  
接着，他感觉到那捧那融化的雪水顺着花茎一路流淌下来，包裹住花茎下的两颗红色蓓蕾。凯厄斯的舌尖划过那朵花苞，刺激感让阿不思瞬间战栗不止。皮肤和血液都开始痒起来，像是有风吹在耳边，又悄悄衔住了耳垂。  
阿不思感觉有火星从自己的耳朵还有眼睛里冒出来，他张开嘴轻哼一声，又无力地晃了晃腰肢。凯厄斯这样温柔的舔弄的的确确十分稳妥，不会让浴室里发生任何足以闹出人命的意外。可殊不知，慢刀子割肉最是磨人。阿不思的意识在泛滥的情欲中逐渐模糊，纵使沉着理智如他，此时此刻竟也开始不自觉地挺起身子去迎合那侵犯者的挑逗。  
心中的火焰与潮水不断交缠着，一层高似一层，一阵猛似一阵。阿不思开始急促吸气，整个人都往后弓起身子，刺眼的灯光打在他身上，让这个脆弱的男孩看上去活像一只被架上实验台的羊羔。  
他呼吸的频率越发快起来，吸进去的欲望越来越多，越来越多，多到快要令人窒息。  
再深一点……再……深  
千不该万不该，那敲门声不该在这时候响起来。


End file.
